


Bitter Love

by PurpleTitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I hope, M/M, but himuro will find love one day, one sided love sadly, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTitan/pseuds/PurpleTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara doesn't need love, or so he thinks. Himuro proves him wrong, but not everyone has a happy ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Just my take on Murasakibaras' childish nature and his vision of love.  
> This was originally written for the OTP Battle on Tumblr. I didn't add anything and this is still not beta-ed (hehe, sorry).

Murasakibara doesn't need love, as long as he has snacks. Love is passionate and tiring, it takes time and saddens the ones who suffer from it. It's a sickness, a deadly one, who takes advantage of the weakest hearts. Love is everything he despises.  
On the other hand, snacks are good, they heal the heart from all its' scars, they're the medicine to the disease called love. And Murasakibara wants to keep love away at all cost.  
So why do people keep on pushing their love onto him?  
"You can't help who you love", Himuro had told him, once. Love is vicious. It's the old witch disguised as the pretty lady in fairytales. Murasakibara doesn't want to be tricked, so he's careful to never, ever fall in love, because love is cruel and wicked like the witch, even if it looks sweet and angelic like the lady.  
But love has its' way in everyones' hearts.  
"What do you think love tastes like?", he asks one day. Both him and Himuro are laying on their backs, on the side of a hill. The sky is clear and decorated with small fluffy clouds. In Murasakibaras' opinion, clouds look like fuzzy cotton candy, and it makes him hungry.  
"I don't know, Himuro replies, thoughtful. I guess it tastes sweet.  
Murasakibara sighs deeply. Love isn't sweet.  
-Don't be tricked, Muro-chin, he objects, frowning. Love is bitter like coffee."  
Himuro chuckles lightly. He never seems bothered by Murasakibaras' way of seeing things. If anything, it's refreshing.  
They both stay silent for a moment, eyes closed, enjoying the wind on their skins. It's cool compaired to the hot rays of the sun, and it feels good. Finally, Murasakibara feels the need to break the silence again.  
"Has Muro-chin ever been in love?, he wonders.  
-I might've been, answers the dark haired teen mysteriously.  
-And what does it feels like then?  
Himuro takes a long breath, because hell, how is one supposed to describe love?  
-It... It's warm, he finally admits, closing his eyes once again. And passionate. Sometimes it feels like a blessing... And sometimes a curse. Uh... How should I put it? It's like the sky. Sometimes it's bright and sunny, but sometimes it's cold and stormy. And, just like air, sometimes, you feel like light, and sometimes, heavy and gloomy.  
-You sound like a girl, Muro-chin~, Murasakibara taunts, grinning. Himuro blushes slightly.  
-I guess I am, he concedes, brushing it off with a chuckle.  
-But, if you could stop being in love, would you?, inquires Murasakibara, munching on a pocky. This time Himuro doesn't hesitate.  
-No, he affirms, determined. No matter how much it hurts, it's what makes me feel alive. Murasakibara clicks his tongue.  
-I don't get it, he mumbles, annoyed. Why would anyone wish to suffer?  
-One day, you'll fall in love, too. And then you'll get it.  
This time Murasakiabara doesn't believe him. But, as always, Himuro is right.  
And so he falls in love.  
\--  
Himuro never said it'll hurt this much, he thinks, his hand crushing his chest, trying to tear his heart right out. Then maybe he would be able to see love and kill it.  
"Are you all right?, asks Himuro, sweeping Murasakibaras' hair away from his face.  
-Muro-chin, he sobs. I think I'm in love."  
And Himuro smiles because he understands, and he knows there's nothing he can do. So he just takes Murasakibara in his arms and conforts him as best as he can, without any words, just comforting carresses.  
But why does it hurt so much?  
\--  
"Why is my heart so heavy?, he complains, words muffled by the covers. Himuro pets his head.  
-It's love.  
-It's always love, blames Murasakibara, pouting. How do I make it go away?  
-You can't. But confessing might help.  
Murasakibara rolls on his back, sighing. He doesn't want to confess. But his heart feel as thought it's going to drag him right through the ground.  
-Did you confess?, asks the youngest.  
-No, but you should.  
-You don't know who I like, points out Murasakibara.  
-It doesn't matter, conters Himuro. His fingers are still going through Murasakibaras' hair and the later hums in approval.  
-But you didn't confess, so I don't wanna~...  
-Ok, if you confess, I'll buy you two boxes of umaibo, he offers.  
-You can't buy me Muro-chin, pouts Murasakibara.  
-Make it five boxes.  
-Deal~!"  
\--  
This is the first time Murasakibara fell in love. This is the first time he'll confess. But for some reason, he doesn't feel nervous at all. He didn't choose a special place, nor did he prepare a speech, because worrying isn't like him, he just goes with the flow.  
"Hey! Murasakibara!", someone calls out, and the teen looks around, trying to locate the source of the voice. When he does, a lazy grin makes its' way to his face and he waves.  
"Kiyo-chin~!", he greets as the other reaches him. The later smiles brightly, like he always does. It's not like it's the first time they meet again. In the beginning, Murasakibara hadn't thought about seeing Kiyoshi ever again. He despised the guy. But for some reason they always ended up meeting. Like that time when Himuro and him had been shopping and they had encountered Seirin, and Himuro had insisted about sticking with them, to "spend time with Taiga". Or that one time Murasakibara went to the beach and Kiyoshi was here too. They had talked a bit and Murasakibara had admitted that outside the basketball court, Kiyoshi wasn't as annoying as he had first thought.  
"So, what do you want to do?, wonders Kiyoshi, snapping Murasakibara out of his daydreaming.  
-Uh...  
-I know! We could go to that icecream shop you like. Or maybe the cinema. I heard there was a film out, it's supposed to be really good! And then we could-...  
-Kiyo-chin, interrupts Murasakibara, suddenly deadly serious.  
-What? Doesn't it sound nice?, inquires Kiyoshi, confused.  
-I love you", confesses Murasakibara bluntly.  
Kiyoshi opens his mouth, then closes it, and stares. He looks surprised, but his expression is blank, there is no way to predict his reaction. Murasakibara shrugs and takes a bit of his umaibo. He doesn't really expect anything back. But Himuro was right; he does feel relieved of an enormous weight.  
But then Kiyoshi smiles sweetly.  
"Me too, he says. I love you too."  
Murasakibara grins widely and his face lightens up.  
Maybe love isn't that bad.  
\--  
"How did it go?, wonders Himuro when Murasakibara comes back.  
-Perfect~!, comments the other, grinning. Himuros' face softens.  
-That's good", he notes, looking down. Murasakibara nods before going for a shower.   
You were right, Atsushi, thinks Himuro, tears welling up. Love is bitter.  
Don't expect life to be fair. Don't expect love to be either.


End file.
